


Celebrity x Reader One Shots

by DaisyErina



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another reader insert series. This time it's for celebrities. Keep in mind that I won't know all of them well enough to write for them. The tagged are not all the celebrities I write for, just the ones I could think of. I'll add more tags as I add stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrity x Reader One Shots

**Sons of Ipswitch**  
Request for Mad Alice  
A/N: I love The Covenant. I was so excited this was based around that.  
“Yeah I wanted T know if you could do something sometime around the covenant and man ng it a major romantic.”

Being the daughter of a movie director, you got to hang around sets and watch the making of some amazing films. You got to watch the makeup assistants beautify the actors, got to help distribute water and snacks to them during their breaks, got to sit in your own chair beside your father and watch how the cameras panned around for just the right angle. You loved hanging out on set, watching the magic happen.  
Your father was currently in the making of something called The Covenant. You’d been present for the conception of this movie, helping to look into the history of the Salem Witch Trials and offer your opinions. You personally believed the movie should be called The Sons of Ipswitch, but your father insisted on a simpler title.  
You were excited to be on set for this project. While you didn’t get to make any important decisions, you got to sit in during meetings and offer opinions. You were present when the casting director and your father chose the actors for each role, and that was why you were so excited. A handful of beautiful men had been chosen for this movie, some you knew from previous work, like Steven Strait in Sky High and Taylor Kitsch in Snakes on a Plane, and some you didn’t recognize, like Chace Crawford, Toby Hemingway, and Sebastian Stan. You had heard their names and seen their photos, and you were excited to meet them.

It was the first day of filming and the whole cast was on set. They were nice boys and very easy on the eyes, your excitement for the project growing with each passing minute. Of course, saying goodbye when it was all done would be heartbreaking, but for now, you could watch these attractive boys fool around with each other and just enjoy spending time with them.  
One in particular caught your eye. You liked all of them, but Sebastian, the one cast to be the bad guy, was exceptionally intriguing. You hadn’t seen his other work, but after meeting him, you knew your browser history for the next week would be full of researching his movies. You tried not to have a lot of down time, because you didn’t want to miss out on anything, but what down time you had was usually filled with Netflix or computer games.  
One of the first scenes they were going to shoot was one where all the boys were meant to be in a swimming class. Your father wanted to throw them all in one scene and see how they acted together. You tried to hide your excitement at the realization that you were about to watch all five of them strutting around in simple swimwear, their bare chests in full view. Some of them were more toned than others; you wondered if any of them got notice beforehand that they’d have to be shirtless. But you enjoyed watching the scene play out regardless of the boys’ physiques.  
You sat in your chair beside your dad’s and watched quietly as the scene began. Steven and Sebastian dove into the pool, and you wondered if you would be the one to deliver towels to the boys after they were sopping wet. You nibbled your lower lip, pretending to be lost in thought when your father called “Cut” and the boys got out of the water, droplets dripping from their hair and skin.  
“(y/n), get their towels,” your father requested, and you nodded obediently. You hid your excitement well as you grabbed the stack of fresh towels from the supply tray and shuffled onto the set, offering a towel to each of the boys. They accepted them politely with smiles and thanks, and the last one to approach was Sebastian.  
He looked at you with a toothy grin as he took the towel, throwing it over his head to dry his hair. You tried not to let your gaze fall to his chest, not chiseled like Steven’s but still lean from exercise.   
“Thanks,” he murmured, wrapping the towel around his waist.  
“Welcome,” you replied shyly, a blush staining your cheeks. You hurried back to your chair as the crew set up the next scene.

Filming ended far sooner than you would have liked. You spent months getting to know the boys, hanging out with them during their breaks and even after filming was done for the day. You would all go out for burgers and ice cream and just hang out, and you even got some alone time with Sebastian when the others retired early for the night.  
Tonight was one such night. Everyone had early flights the next morning, save for you, Sebastian, and the crew. He got a later flight, and you and your dad would be sticking around an extra couple of days to pack everything up. So the two of you spent your last night together driving around the town, enjoying the sights and each other’s company.  
You parked the car in an empty lot by a park and cut the engine, opening your door. Sebastian followed with a quirked brow, wondering what you were up to. You crawled onto the hood, lying back against the windshield, beckoning to him to join you. He complied, hopping atop the car with ease, lying down beside you. You resisted the urge to snuggle into his side.  
“This is a great view,” he murmured, his eyes darting between the sky and your peaceful face.  
“Yeah, it is,” you replied, staring up at the stars, unaware of his gaze.  
“(y/n)?” he whispered after a few moments.  
“Hm?” you hummed in response, still looking upward. A gentle hand grasped your chin, turning your face to look at Sebastian. You saw him looking at you intently, and without another word, he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. You sucked in a breath of air in surprise, returning the kiss before he could pull away out of doubt. His hand gently held your cheek, and you rested your hand over his.  
The kiss was warm, light, and too short-lived, but it was wonderful. He pulled back and smiled that toothy grin, his hand still holding your face.  
“I had to make sure I did that before I left,” he explained. “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I let you go without knowing what it was like to kiss you.”  
You blushed, thankful for the darkness that hid it. “I don’t think I got enough experience.”  
He chuckled and leaned in, kissing you again. You reached up and tangled your hand in his hair, pulling him closer. He hovered above you, using his arm to prop his body up so he didn’t crush you. You spent the night lying on the hood of the car, cuddling and kissing.


End file.
